


Christmas, Baby?

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: My Girl [5]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Another chapter...





	Christmas, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/26/17 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

Tommy was stuck at work on a Christmas Eve while I was stuck at home. My parents had decided to organize something for Christmas Day instead of the day before seeing as some people had assholes for bosses.

“Nobody wanted to fill in for me,” he said.

What bullshit.

“You work with assholes, babe,” she remarked.

“Even Fenroy?” he asked.

“Especially Fenroy,” she retorted.

It seemed there were always an abundance of pricks who wanted in to the gym. I guess it’s just the situation when you’re good at your job. Tommy promised to be home early but it was inching closer to 11 o’ clock with no Conlon in sight. That was why I was stuck watching some Hallmark Christmas movies.

I wasn’t mad at him. Those were rare moments. His rage was subsiding as well, along with those jealous outbursts. It took some time for him to realize I wasn’t going to leave him in some dark corner to rot. My baby had some trouble dealing with certain emotions. There were no kid-gloves for this shit. Tommy Conlon is a piece of work, through and through. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.

I kept looking over to the lone Christmas present under our tree. I had put it there earlier. He had no clue about it, had no idea how much how lives would change by what was in that box. I also had no idea how he would react. I didn’t know if I should have been scared or excited. It gave me so much anxiety just thinking about it. No going back, no ‘press-to-restart’.

I heard the click of the deadbolt being unlocked and check the clock. Just half-an-hour shy of midnight. I rested my head on the back of the sofa. I watched him walk in. He looked worn down, dead on his feet. But a little smile still appeared on his face when he saw me. I don’t know how the hell he can look at me like I gave him the moon, when I know full and damn well there are times I drive him up the wall.

“What are you still doing up?” he asked.

“Hispanics don’t go to bed before midnight on Christmas Eve,” I replied.

He threw his hands up in mock-surrender.

“You have some weird traditions,” he commented.

He walked past me and into the hallway leading to the rooms.

“Hey! They’re going to yours real soon, Conlon,” I warned.

In three months, I’d be the one and only missus of Tommy Conlon. That shit was more exciting than he’d care to admit I’m sure. My mother was ready for us not to be “living in sin”. She wasn’t as concerned about me not being a virgin. Papi looked fit to burst when he found out. He couldn’t quite be mad at the man who made his little girl happy, as long as he kept her happy that was.

Tommy walked back into the room, towel hanging around his neck. He looked comfortable in a pair of sweats and a thermal. He let himself drop onto the cushion next to me.

“You’re going to break the couch one of these days,” I laughed.

“Hhm. I can think of other ways to break it,” he muttered.

“You’re horrible.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him look at the box under our tree. I saw the wheels in his head turning. Poor hamster was running itself ragged.

“The hell is that?” he questioned.

“A bomb, ” I joked and watched his face drop.

“Ya ask a dumbass question, you get a smartass remark,” I informed him.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he rose from his seat. He slowly approached the tree and reached under to grab the metallic blue gift box tied off with a silver bow.

“You’re fucking weird,” he announced, undoing the bow and taking the lid off the box.

“Yeah, well, you love this weirdo so what does that make you?” I asked offhandedly.

Tommy blew off my question and removed the top layer of tissue paper. I saw the confused look on his face as he took his gift out and set the box on the coffee table.

“ ‘My baby’s cuter that yours’?” he held the shirt up in front of him.

I motioned to him to check the bottom. He reached back in and pulled out a small black and white photo. It was from a sonogram I’d had done a few days before. I saw him quietly look over the picture in his hands. It was funny to see him go from stunned silence to happily cursing. When he was done, he turned to me.

“It’s nice to know my boys can swim,” he smiled.

I smiled back at him.

“Don’t you go testing them out with any of those skanky bitches at the gym,” I chided.

He put tossed the shirt onto the couch and stepped closer to me. He held my face between his rough hands.

“Only you, my girl, only you.”


End file.
